SPECIAL ONE SHBF8 (TECHNOLOGI)
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang Sasuke yang mencoba peruntungannya dengan berbekal motor tua. #SHBF8 Technologi


SPECIAL ONE # SHBF8 (TECHNOLOGI)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always

Rating: T

Tags: fluffy

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

############################

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?

Prodiggy tampan jebolan Oxford university, yang berhasil meraih gelar MBA di usia 20 tahun melalui sistem beasiswa.  
Oh, jangan lupakan pula dengan predikat pewaris ke dua dari Uchiha corporation yang merupakan rajanya industri transportasi dan telekomunikasi di Jepang.

Tampangnya oke, gayanya pun perlente.  
Belum lagi saat ia mengendarai Maybach Exelero hitam miliknya, yang semakin membuatnya digilai perempuan layaknya agen rahasia fiktif buatan negri ratu Elizabeth.

Dengan segala titel yang ia miliki, maka jangan heran jika muncul selorohan kejam diluar yang terbentuk oleh eksistensi para pecundang yang iri.

Namun siapa yang akan mengenali sosoknya kini?

Kaus kumal bergambar panda norak dengan aroma keringat bercampur oli dan bensin.  
Tolong catat juga lubang diujung belel miliknya karena terciprat percikan bunga api Las, atau sendal jepit merk internasional 'Swallow' , yang telah menjeplak bentuk kaki dan warnanya hampir serupa tanah karena terlalu lama digunakan.

Hanya para Uchiha yang tahu, kegilaan bungsu Fugaku itu pada dunia otomotif.

Aah! Maaf, tolong ralat sedikit.

Hanya para Uchiha dan seorang Hyuuga yang tahu.

.  
.

Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke bertemu saat gadis itu menjadi kohai di universitasnya dulu.

Saat itu musim orientasi, dan Haruno Sakura selaku ketua tim Hinata tampaknya sedang bernasib sial.

Tangannya mencabut undian yang salah, sehingga ia dan timnya dalam semalam harus membuat proposal sederhana dari sebuah simulasi tender untuk sebuah perusahaan fiktif.

Untungnya, Namikaze Naruto, sang kekasih kenal dengan si jenius Uchiha.  
Dan VIOLAA!  
Pertemuan demi pertemuan pun terjadi hingga mendekatkan mereka berdua.

Tolong jangan bayangkan segmen romansa penuh dengan bunga - bunga cinta.

Karena nyatanya.

Sasuke suka berada disekitar Hinata hanya karena gadis itu tidak pernah 'Heboh' mendapati dirinya tengah bersama seorang pria Uchiha.

Hinata adalah teman yang baik bagi Sasuke, karena gadis itu mampu memberinya rasa nyaman dengan sikapnya yang apa adanya.

Dan bagi Hinata, dekat dengan Sasuke artinya ia akan mendapatkan pengalaman baru.  
Ah! Jangan lupakan pula kenyataan Sasuke kadang bisa menjadi kamus instan sosialisasi bagi Hinata yang hampir tidak pernah keluar dari lingkup Hyuuga.

Jadi kesimpulannya, hubungan diantara mereka itu kompleks.

Dikatakan teman tapi terlalu dekat, dikatakan pacar tapi bukan.

Namun yang pasti, selama 10 tahun bersama, ada simbiosis mutualisme yang kuat antara mereka berdua dalam hal kenyamanan.

.  
.

Hinata selalu mengagumi betapa ajaibnya kemampuan adaptasi seorang manusia.

Lihat bagaimana ia bisa begitu saja menerima paksaan - paksaan Sasuke untuk memasukkan jadwal hobinya dalam rutinitas hidup Hinata.

Apa ada sebutan lain selain paksaan? Bila setiap sabtu pagi, pemuda itu akan datang ke rumahnya dengan seragam bengkel dan menarik gadis itu keluar dari ranjang nyamannya.

Padahal Sabtu adalah satu dari dua hari libur yang diberikan oleh perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Hei! Hinata juga manusia, ia perlu istirahat.  
Apalagi ketika sampai di sana, Sasuke akan meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja lalu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Egois, bukan?

Dan Hinata bukannya tidak mengeluh atas semua itu, tapi ia hanya mencoba untuk menikmati.

Kadang ia duduk memperhatikan saat pria itu dengan tekun merakit satu demi satu rangkaian motor didepannya.  
Bila sedikit bosan, Hinata akan berkeliling melihat - lihat atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan nyonya pemilik bengkel yang ramah, lalu kembali ke bengkel dengan sepotong roti dan segelas es kopi untuk Sasuke.

.  
.

Rabu sore, Sasuke menelpon Hinata dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menjemput gadis itu di kediaman Hyuuga.  
Tepat saat gadis itu hampir membuka kenop pintu rumahnya.

Ini bukan sabtu pagi.  
Dan selain hari sabtu, biasanya Sasuke tidak akan mencari Hinata selain ada keperluan mendesak.

Menolak jelas bukan pilihan yang tepat bila mengingat sifat dasar Uchiha.  
Maka dari itu Hinata segera beranjak ke kamar, mandi, lalu mengganti seragam kantornya dengan kaus ungu lengan panjang dan sebuah jeans skinny hitam.

Sebuah jaket serta helm berwarna biru hadiah dari Sasuke telah bertengger manis ditangan kanannya saat pemuda itu sampai didepan pagar Hyuuga.

Seperti biasa dan tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke langsung mengkode Hinata untuk naik.  
Tapi gadis itu hanya diam mematung.

Matanya menatap takjub tunggangan sang pria.

Adalah Yamaha RX King keluaran 1983 yang selama 10 tahun ini Sasuke rakit satu persatu bersamanya.

Masih dalam ketakjuban, iris lavender itu kini menatap onyx Sasuke dengan penuh tanya.

"Hn.. naiklah dulu.." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata mendekat kearahnya.

.  
.

Suasana taman di puncak tebing Konoha memang selalu mengagumkan.  
Pemandangan kota Konoha yang berkerlip laksana bintang, merupakan spot andalan disana.

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya tidak begitu jauh dari bibir tebing.

Membeli segelas coklat hangat dan kopi kalengan, pria itu memilih duduk di samping Hinata menikmati pemandangan.

Sasuke berdehem berkali - kali demi menarik atensi gadis didepannya yang belum juga sembuh dari tatap kagumnya pada sang Yamaha.

"Mengingat kau yang hanya hilir mudik dan bercengkrama dengan istri pemilik bengkel, aku heran mengapa kau bisa begitu terpesona pada motor tua itu hingga mengacuhkanku.."

Hinata terperangah sejenak sebelum kemudian terkekeh perlahan.  
Saat seorang Sasuke berubah menjadi terlalu banyak bicara, itu artinya ia tengah merajuk.

"Benarkah? Tapi meski begitu, sebenarnya aku selalu memperhatikanmu, loh.. eh! Ma.. maksudku.. aku.."

Hinata merunduk, merutuki pilihan kalimatnya yang begitu ambigu.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti, "Tidak apa.. lanjutkan.." Godanya menyerigai jahil.

Namun gadis itu hanya menunduk, menggeleng dengan wajah merah padam.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, sebelum kemudia ia kembali duduk tegak dan menatap lurus kearah Hinata.

"Jadi Hime.." Sasuke berdehem - lagi, "aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini satu kali saja, dan aku harap kau menggunakan telingamu dengan benar.."

Hinata melirik pemuda didepannya dan terkesikap saat menyadari raut serius serta kesungguhan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Kau tahu.. dulu saat aku masih SMA, aku mengatakan pada ayahku kalau aku tidak ingin mengikuti jejak ayah dan kakak di Uchiha corp. Aku ingin menjadi montir, merintis sebuah bengkel, dan hidup dengan hasil keringatku sendiri."

Hinata menatap Sasuke, menyimak.

"Ayahku berkata aku yang seperti itu hanya akan mempermalukan keluargaku."

Sasuke mendesah perlahan seolah mencoba melepas beban berat yang selama ini menghimpit di dadanya.

"Aku yang putus asa dan marah, menutup hatiku dan berusaha sekuat tenaga, mencapai apa yang ayahku minta. Walau semua itu pada akhirnya dipandang sebagai hasil yang sewajarnya. Kau tahu kan? Predikat jenius dan kaya disandang nama Uchiha? Tidak semuanya memberi efek positif dalam hidupku.. dan hatiku kosong.."

Hinata menggumamkan nama Sasuke dan dibalas dengan senyuman lemah pemuda itu.

"Lalu aku mengenalmu, Hinata. Mungkin kau tak sadar, namun penerimaanmu akan diriku disampingmu sungguh memberi pengaruh besar dalam hidupku."

"Sasuke.. aku.."

Sasuke meraih jemari Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kemarin.. setelah kita pulang dari bengkel, Itachi nii mengatakan padaku betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki sahabat sepertimu.. dan kau berhak mendapat ucapan terima kasih karena itu.."

Hinata menggeleng perlahan, "I.. itu tak perlu, Sasuke kun.. aku tulus.." Katanya tersenyum.

"Namun kemudian Itachi nii juga mengatakan, apakah kita akan tetap bisa sama jika suatu saat masing - masing dari kita telah menikah? Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja.."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi aku tidak.." Genggaman Sasuke melemah.

Gestur Sasuke yang seolah menjauh, terasa menghadirkan ruang kosong dalam hati Hinata.

"Aku tidak sanggup! Bahkan hanya membayangkan dirimu menjadi milik orang lain.." Sasuke tersenyum sendu menatap jauh dalam iris bulan Hinata.

Hinata mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada kedua orang tua kita. Dan mereka menyerahkan seluruh keputusan padamu."

Sasuke menarik Hinata berdiri saling berhadapan dengan posisi dirinya memunggungi motor.

"Kau tahu, menikahi seorang Uchiha tentu akan beserta seluruh paket yang terlabel padanya.." Ucap Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan dan dibalas kekehan Hinata.

Sasuke mendesah saat melihat iris Lavender Hinata yang mulai berselimut kabut.  
Kabut bahagia tentu saja.

"Namun jika kau menikahi seorang Sasuke, aku hanya mampu memberimu sebuah motor tua. Yah, setidaknya aku membuatnya sendiri dengan seluruh kemampuanku selama 10 tahun ini... bersama mu.."

Sasuke menunduk dan memejamkan mata sekejab.

"Hyuuga Hinata.. maukah kau menuruti keegoisanku yang terakhir? Maukah kau menemaniku merakit motor - motor lain seumur hidup? Dan jika kau menjawab iya, aku akan berterima kasih dengan membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku.."

Hinata hampir menjawab saat Sasuke memotong, "Dan kuminta kau menjawab IYA!"

Hinata tergelak dengan air mata terurai.  
Gadis itu mengangguk dengan cepat, melompat, memeluk Sasuke dengan penuh suka cita.


End file.
